Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by Hatori0chan
Summary: Sasuki Hatori is a new student at Ouran Academy. Her life was great, until her father died. Now she lives with her mother who hates her and is going to a new school, he knew her life would never get better. That is until she meets the Host Club.
1. Description

**This is my first OHSHC fanfic and I like it and I hope you like it too. I should tell you this before you start reading though, I suck at updating quickly, so if you read this first chapter and want more don't expect it to come soon. Anyway, this is a HunnyxOC story. The more you review the quicker I'll update, so read and review. So here's the first story.**

**Description**

Name: Sasuki Hatori

Appearence: Straight dark brown hair, reaches her shoulders in the back, reaches her jaw bone in the front, long bangs.(I'm bad at hair descriptions. Look up Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight.) Big, dark green eyes and pale skin. She is 4 foot 9.

Likes: Reading, drawing, martial arts and baking.

Dislikes: Parties, snobby people, deep water, dark places and dresses.

Summary: Sasuki Hatori is a new student at Ouran Academy. Her life was great, until her father died. Now she lives with her mother who hates her and is going to a new school, her life couldn't get. That is until she meets the Host Club.

**Yeah I know what your thinking, WTH, why would her first chapter be about the character. Well to answer your unspoken question, so I wouldn't have to explain it during the story. It would probably bore you and make you never read my story again... Okay so maybe I over-exaggerated, but oh well. I'm going to write the first chapter now.**


	2. Meeting the Roses

**Told you guys I would start typing right away. Anyway, please read and review. First real chapter starting now.**

Why did I have to sleep in? Really, why? I set my alarm and everything, but no, I just had to sleep. It was my first day going to my new school and, GAH! I'm not explaining it again, I think you understand why I'm late by now.

I think my driver is afraid to speak to me because when we pulled up to the school, he just got out and opened my door, not even looking at me. Getting out of the car I nodded to the driver and quickly walked to the front gate. Wow, it's, um, pink. Very, very pink. Huh, who knew I could hate something so quickly? Well, on the upside, it's big and it's able to stand up straight. -_- Yeah I got nothing.

Now I just have to find my class. This should be easy, ya know, in a big place like this a 4 foot 9 girl will definately be able to find one clasroom in the sea of classrooms. Sarcasm is awesome, except when I feel like I want to punch a wall. In case you didn't realize this sooner, I am not a morning person.

While I was beating myself up on the inside, I wasn't really paying attention on what was happening on the outside, so I ran into a wall. Well not the same as punchig a wall, but the pain is about the same. Anyway, it wasn't a real wall, just a really tall guy. He didn't say anything but he did offer his hand to help me up. "Thanks." All he did was nod. Wow, he's chatty. Then I realized I had to get to class. Crap. I was about to ask him for directions but I was hit by a flying second grader. Wait, what?

After getting off the floor for the seond time in the last two minutes, I looked up and saw the second grader sitting on the tall guy's shoulders. The little kid was holding a stuffed pink rabbit and had big brown eyes and blonde hair. What really got to me was that he was wearing a highschool uniform. Huh, so maybe he isn't a second grader. Honest mistake. The tall dude with him had tan skin and dark eyes and had a expressionless face.

"Oh I'm sorry." The little dude said. "No, no it's okay, I should've been paying attention." He smiled and got down from the tall dude's shoulders and stopped in front of me. I just realized he's as tall as me. Cool. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninosuka but call me Hunny." he then pointed to the tall guy. "That's Takashi Morinosuka, you can call him Mori. Are you new here?" I looked at Hunny- um, I wasn't sure if he was older than me or not. "Yeah, it's my first day. Speaking of it being my first day, could you, um, give me directions to class 2A?" Hunny grinned and nodded vigorously. "Takashi?" Hunny climbed up Mori and he then put me on his shoulder as well.

"Woah, hey!" I said as he started to either run slowly or jog really fast, either one would work. "So what class are you guys in?" I asked Hunny because I had a strange suspicion that Mori wouldn't answer. "Oh, we're in class 3A." Oh, so they're older than me, now I know. But seriously, I can't help but be surprised that Hunny, who is as tall as me, is a year older than me. Well, I'm seventeen and 4'9" so I can't be too surprised. I think I'm growing but it may just be me. "Oh." That's all I said and before I knew it, we were in front of a door labeled 2A. Mori set me gently on my feet. "Thanks for the ride I guess." After bowing, I started to walk to my class. "Wait, what's your name?" Hunny-sempai asked me. Smiling I turned completely so I was facing him. "My name is Sasuki Hatori it's great to meet you both. Now if you'll excuse me." Someone grabbed my arm. Again I turned towards Hunny-sempai. "Can you stop by Music Room 3 after school?" Oh, crap, he was giving me the puppy dog eyes. How could I say no? "Yeah, sure." He grinned and climbed back on Mori-sempai's shoulder. "Bye Tori-chan!" I frowned, 'Tori-chan?' Shrugging I walked towards my class but stopped when I stepped on something. Looking down I saw Hunny-sempai's stuffed rabbit. Picking it up I walked into my class.

"Ah, it appears our new student is here." Oh, right, I forgot I was late. How the hell did I forget, I was ranting about it at the beginning of this chapter. Sigh, I'm hopeless sometimes. "I'm sorry I'm late sensei and I also apologize that I'm not in school uniform, it hasn't been shipped in yet." All sensei did was give me a dirty look. Yeah well I don't like you either, you make me learn about things that I don't care about. "Please just introduce yourself to the class." Fine, I will, and not because you told me to, I'm doing this because it is polite. Standing in front of the class, I bowed. "Hello, my name is Sasuki Hatori., it is a pleasure to be at your school and I hope you all welcome me as a regular student, I don't want any special treatment." Yeah maybe that was over the top but hey, what can I say, I'm adorable. Seriously, I can go from normal, to adorable, to terrific devil child i the matter of seconds. All the girls squealed saying that I'm, SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO CCCCCCUUUUUTTTTTTEEEE! Yeah, tell me something I don't know.

"Wait, why do you have Usa-chan?" 'What, you mean Hunny-sempai's stuffed bunny?' "Well, um... any other questions?" To answer my own question, yes they had many more questions. Mostly about where I was from. I told them I'm from Japan but I've lived in America for a majority of my life.

'Are you single?' Okay that was probably the most random question ever, but what kind of freaked me out was that a girl asked me that. o.O

Then came the dreaded question, 'How tall are you?' I frowned at the boy who asked. He was tall, in my eyes anyway, had blonde hair and from what I could see from the front of the classroom, had dark purple eyes. "Uh, I'm 4 foot 9." He made a calculating look then pointed at me dramatically. Usually I would've pointed back but I decided against it. "You're as tall as Hunny-sempai!" He cried. Wow, fasinating.

"Um, okay, may I sit down now?" I asked sensei, he nodded. Hugging Usa-chan to my chest I walked to an open desk and stared at out the window. The class was boring and I came to the conclusion that teachers enjoy teaching because they like to torture innocent kids. Plus they get paid. Hey here's a fun fact, everytime you go to school, the school gets money for it. Yeah, when I found out about that I decided I was being used and decided I wouldn't go to school anymore. My dad didn't agree so I still go to school and they get money for it. Jerks.

At the end of class I decided I should try to find Music Room 3. Except knowing I'll never find it I just decided to ask someone. Tugging on the sleeve of the blonde guy from earlier I said, "Um, excuse me, can you give me directions to Music Room 3?" Okay, I think he just died of happiness. "Why it seems our new student also wants to become a new princess as well. By the way, I'm Suoh Tamaki." He dragged me along while talking on and on about things I didn't care about. So I just tuned him out and looked at the school. I'll admit, it was kind of awesome and holy crap I want that chandelier. Don't judge me, it was frickin' cool and shiny. By the way, I get distracted very easily.

"Here we are princess." 'Princess?' WTH? "Um, I have a name remember?" Tamaki just stared me and then behind me. Frowning I turned and looked around and just noticed that some dude with dark hair and glasses was right behind us. "Holy crap, where the hell did you come from?" The dude smirked. "Well I am in your class and plus I've been here this whole time but you were busy admiring the school to notice." I stared at him. My first imperession on this guy is THAT HE IS A FRICKIN' CREEPER! "Oh, I'm sorry for not noticing you were behind me sooner." Yes because I definately look for creeper guys that walk behind me on a daily basis.

"So, um, shall we?" I said while motioning my hand towards the door in front of us. "Of course." Tamaki opened the door and roses flowed around us. After blowing away some roses that attempted to go up my nose and the bright light that almost blinded me went away I saw a pink room that had five other guys in there sitting on couches. "It's about time you got here, we thought you got lost somehow." Two twins with red hair and goldish eyes said. I then heard a gasp and again got hit and fell to the ground.

"Tori-chan!" Hunny glomped me to the ground and hugged me. "Uh, hi Hunny-sempai." I was blushing considering he was laying on top of me while hugging me. Yeah, slightly awkward. "Mitsukuni." Mori said an Hunny-sempai got off me quickly. "Tori-chan something terrible has happened, Usa-chan has gome missing." The short thrid year looked like he was ready to start sobbing. "Um, Hunny-sempai, you just dropped Usa-chan this morning after you guys brought me to my classroom." He grinned widely as I handed him the stuffed bunny. "Don't worry, I took good care of him and I didn't let him out of my sight." Giving him a quick grin I turned and introduced myself to everyone, mostly to those twins and a petite brown haired boy. Hm, he had really big brown eyes. Interesting. "Hello, my name is Sasuki Hatori. I apologize for making you wait as long as you did. I delayed Tamaki and Kyoya by asking for directions." They looked kind of surprised by my apology. I'm not really sure if it was neccessary but hey, it was my fault that they were late.

"So, um, who are you guys?" I asked the twins and the feminine looking boy. "We're the Hitachiin brothers. I'm Hikaru," the other spoke up, "and I'm Kaoru. We're in class 1A." Oh so I'm one year older then them, cool. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, it's good to meet you Hatori-sempai." He held out his hand and I took it. Okay that so isn't a guys hand. Slightly confused but minding my own business I just said, "Please just call me Hatori, the sempai makes me feel old." Smiling I let go of "his" hand.

Then I just realized that we were all just sitting or standing around and I have no idea why they are even in the same room. "This is probably none of my business but why are you all just standing around in an abandoned room? And Hunny-sempai, why did you invite me here?" Seriously if we are just going to stand here, I'm going to leave.

"Why, we are here because we are the Host Club." Tamaki started going on about how they entertain female students and cosplay. I didn't know people still cosplayed. I mean I don't see much of it in the U.S but I mean there might be people who still dress up. Mental shrug. "Hm, I've never cosplayed before, is it fun?" Tamaki stopped rambling and Haruhi spoke up "Well, I wouldn't really call it fun but the ladies seem to enjoy it." I looked at Haruhi. This couldn't possibly be a guy, I mean his eyes are too big and his hand felt too slim and soft when we shook hands earlier. Now I was leaning in staring. This isn't minding my own business, but I was just too curious. Yeah I know, curiosity killed the cat, but in case you didn't realize this before, I'm not a cat. The brown haired 'boy' backed up looking down at me with wide eyes. Ugh, I didn't want to say that he looked down but sadly it was true.

"Um, Hatori?" Haruhi said uneasily. Hm, I should stop staring but I need to know or else I will not sleep until I find an answer. My friends used to say I'm too persistent, I just say I like to figure things out. But seriously, I wouldn't be able to concentrate until I find an answer to a question. My dad was the same way. "Haruhi, are you a girl?" The whole room just got suddenly a lot colder. Then I was manhandled by people. Two identical people. "Put me down!" They did, on the floor. Yeah a floor is kind of hard. Wait, there's a couch right there! Right next to me! WTH? Glaring at them, I got up and actually sat on the could. "Rude." I said to the twins. They just shrugged. The jerks.

"How do you know about Haruhi's secret?" Tamaki asked while shaking my shoulders. Tearing his hands away from me I said, "It's obvious she's a girl. Her hands are too slim and soft and her eyes are much too big." They all looked me and I went on, "Plus, even behind that blazer, you can see that she has, erm, woman features." Tamaki stepped back and blushed. Aw, can't handle the topic on the female body? Which is ironic considering this is a host club.

"That does make sense." Hunny-sempai said as he sat beside me. "So, now what? Gonna keep me as prisoner, going to cut out my tongue so I can't utter a word about Haruhi's secret? There would be no need for any of that anyway because I can see that you want me to keep quiet, so I will." They all, excluding Hunny who still sat beside me, backed away and got in a huddle, ya know that thing when football players do when they figure out plays, or as my friend says, "They want to show everyone their a$$." Remember, her words not mine.

"Tori-chan, would you like some cake?" My eyes widened, "What kind of question is that? Of course I want cake!" Grinning as Hunny-sempai gave me cake, I dug in. My mom never lets me have cake when she is in the same city as her so I don't get it very often. What makes this even better is the fact that this is the most amazing cake ever! "Holy crap this is soo good." I said while stuffing my face. "I'm glad you like it Tori-chan." I now got a really good look at Hunny-sempai, I mean I was kind of in a rush ealier and trying not to fall off Mori-sempai's shoulder. He was very adorable but not like kitten adorable, more of like something you would want to squeeze it's guts out. His big brown eyes were innocent but I knew there was something beneath them, it just seems as if that under all that cuteness there is a dark side. I mean every one has a dark side so why wouldn't Hunny-sempai have one. Well, I'm not saying he's a serial killer or anything but you never know though.

"Are you okay Tori-chan?" Oh, great. I was staring again. "Oh, I'm sorry for staring Hunny-sempai, I didn't mean to stare." Damn, now I'm blushing. Caught in the act, sort of. "HOW CUUTTTEEE!" Frowning I looked up and saw a bunch of girls with stars in their eyes. Can't you people see we are trying to get over the awkward situation we are in right now? No, you can't, can you? "Um, hi?" That came out more of a question than a statement but oh well. "Hunny-sempai, who is this?" one girl asked. "This is Tori-chan, she is a new guest." Cute little boy say what? "No, I'm n-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, the girls were to busy asking questions about anything and everything about me, again. "Actually I have to go. Thank you for the cake Hunny-sempai." Bowing, I made my way to my door. "Hatori, could you please stay until after hosting, I think you don't quite understand what we do here besides there are things we need to discuss." Kyoya said witha fake smile. Hm, he probably has a dark side too, but it's deep within him, now where near visible.

"As long as I'm not a burden." Tamaki came over, "Of course not, please stay." Sighing I sat back down and was given tea by Haruhi. For the rest of the time, I observed everyone. Tamaki is very suave and flamboyant. A complete flirt. Kyoya is charming as well but in a more mature way. He likes to talk about business. Mori-sempai is quiet and handsome, but charming in his own way. Hunny-sempai was very cute and acted like it around the ladies. I on't he ever stopped eating cake. He was a definate lolita. I didn't even want to mentioiin the twins considering I was completely freaked out by their twincest act. I mean seriously, I don't know why anyone would want to watch two twin brothers get it on. It's not natural. Well, not that I don't like homosexuals, I honestly have nothing against them but seriously, they freak me out. Then there was Haruhi. She was surprisingly very charming and completely calm while flirting with girls. I personally would be freaking out, it would be so awkward.

After hosting was done, I was surrounded by the host club. "Hatori Sasuki, the only way we'll know that you'll keep Haruhi's secret safe is if we keep an eye on you at all times. It will be easy during class because Kyoya and I are in your class, but afterwards you'll come here and become our maid." Tamaki said.

My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open. EH? Blondie say what?

**There you go. The very first chapter of my story. I hope you like and if there are any mistakes I apologize, I type too fast so i tend to mess up. I hopefully got all the mistakes though. Please review because the more you review the more i might write, I do have a life ya know. Anyways, I do not own anything that has to do with Ouran Highschool Host Club. See you guys soon.**


	3. Riddle

**To anyone who cares,**

**Look, I know you were all expecting this to be a new chapter but it's not. I hate to tell you this but I will not be able to upload in the next month or so because I'm going to see my family and my grandparent's house doesn't have much internet connection. Just to make it up to you I will tell you a riddle and you can answer in a comment/review and who ever answers the correct answer first will have the chance to create a character in this story. I will announce who gets it right in the next chapter and they can send in the information about their character and I'll find a way to fit in that character in the story. Yeah i know you're excited. Here's the riddle:**

**Three friends check into a motel for the night and the clerk tells them the bill  
is $30, payable in advance. So, they each pay the clerk $10 and go to their  
room. A few minutes later, the clerk realizes he has made an error and  
overcharged the trio by $5. He asks the bellhop to return $5 to the 3 friends  
who had just checked in. The bellhop sees this as an opportunity to make $2 as  
he reasons that the three friends would have a tough time dividing $5 evenly  
among them; so he decides to tell them that the clerk made a mistake of only $3,  
giving a dollar back to each of the friends. He pockets the leftover $2 and goes  
home for the day! Now, each of the three friends gets a dollar back, thus they  
each paid $9 for the room which is a total of $27 for the night. We know the  
bellhop pocketed $2 and adding that to the $27, you get $30, not $30 which was  
originally spent. Where did the other dollar go?**

**Confusing right? I think you are all smart enough to figure it out and if you can't, well, sorry. So, you can start answering whenever and I'll see you guys in about a month.**

**- Hatori0chan**


End file.
